A Second Chance
by Mira-Fangs
Summary: Takes place immediately after Blood and Chocolate. Vivian goes to Aiden’s house to say good bye before the pack leaves town, but while she’s there she realizes it’s him she really loves. oneshot.


A Second Chance

Takes place immediately after Blood and Chocolate. Vivian goes to Aiden's house to say good bye before the pack leaves town, but while she's there she realizes it's him she really loves.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Blood and Chocolate. If I did, I wouldn't have to post this here, it would be in the actual book.

* * *

_I can't believe I'm doing this._ She thought as she walked up to his door.

_What do I think this is going accomplish? I should just go and stop holding up the pack. _She was about to turn and run, but she'd already been caught. She heard a frightened yelp from above and glanced up to see Aiden, staring down at her from his recently repaired window.

"Wh- what do you want?" he asked sheepishly.

"Nothing, I was just going." she said turning away. _Why do I still get butterflies every time I look at him? He shot me damn it!_

"If you didn't want anything, you wouldn't be here, so tell me. Might want to be quick about it because if the amoeba shows up while your still here I'll never hear the end of it."

She grinned and turned back, glaring up at him dangerously before softening her gaze. "I just wanted to say good bye, we're leaving today. So… bye."

As she made to leave again, he called down, "Are you OK? The bullet I mean, are you sure you're well enough to travel?"

"Did the pack come for you?"

"Well, no but-"

"Then I'm fine."

"Please come up here and let me apologize properly." he begged, completely expecting her to reject the offer.

_I really shouldn't go up there._ She thought as she coiled her muscles to leap up to the window. _It'll be far too painful, for both of us. _But even as she though this, she still vaulted up to the window, the same one she'd shattered the day she'd revealed the real her.

"I'm still not used to that." said Aiden after she'd flown through the window and landed without a sound.

"That's exactly the problem! All those things you said… you said you'd love me even more if I was a magical creature! If I was a wolf!" Vivian shouted.

"I didn't think you were serious! It was just a game to me!" said Aiden.

"Then you should have thought about it. You shouldn't have said you'd accept me as a wolf, even if it was just a game, if you didn't mean it."

"I… I thought I did, you just surprised me and… I don't know… I'm so sorry Vivian. please forgive me."

"Why should I after you lied to me, you tried to kill me!"

"I know. And if I could take it all back I would, but it's already done. Please, Vivian. I love you. Even if you don't believe me, I love you. I accept that you may never forgive me, I accept that you may hate me now, but I can't accept you thinking that all along, I was just lying to you."

_But I do believe you! I love you too! I'll stay here, we can be together again!_ She wanted to say. She wanted so badly to believe him, forgive him, take him some place far away where the pack would never find them and live out the rest of their days in each others arms. But it still hurt too badly, remembering the terrified look on his face when she transformed. How much it hurt to realize that all this time, all those promises were merely empty words. She didn't think she could take what had happened all over again.

"I'm sorry, Aiden. I just don't think I can-"

"No! Wait! let me kiss you one last time at least."

She was about to protest, but for once man was quicker than wolf. He jumped forward and caught her lips in a gentle kiss. _oh Aiden, always such a gentleman. You're so different from Gabriel. But that's why I loved you, isn't it? Because you're different. because you're not a wolf, corrupting your beauty with death…_ _Yes, I'll stay with you. I don't care where we have to go, how far we have to run. I'll take you somewhere safe from the pack, and I can run free with nothing but the Earth below my paws and the stars on my back._

Her decision made, she returned Aiden's kiss for a moment, before pulling away and whispering, "I forgive you, get your things and meet me at the rocks in half an hour, We're leaving." She gave him a short, almost chaste kiss and bolted back through the window, already on paws when she hit the ground. _Who cares who sees? We're free wolves now. We're never coming back to this place.

* * *

_**AN**_: _I finished Blood and Chocolate a long time ago, and despised the ending with a fiery burning passion. There are dents shaped like it in the headboard of my bed. I finally decided to fix the situation and repair the ending, this being the result. I hope you enjoyed it. As with most of my stuff, I think it's a bit choppy but whatever. It's been rotting on my computer for too long.


End file.
